Samarkand
Founded in 9597 on the hopes of material wealth, Samarkand has since progressed from an unsafe corporate playground to a fully functional society that prizes the values of family, cooperation and financial health. Decades ago this was thought impossible, but now Central, the Capital of the colony, taunts historians with advanced machinery, universal healthcare and a transparent government. The colony has distinguished itself in two main ways that make itself known to the Terran Federal Republic, and even the Galactic Union. First, Samarkand is the Republic's largest and most efficient ship building planet. This largely part to its abundant resources which drastically cuts down on shipping costs. Secondly, Perdition Prison rests here. It is considered one of the most secure prisons in the Republic. This is because it lays in a region thats environment changes yearly from a scorching hot, to a frozen tundra each year. All of these attributes allows the planet to draw in heavy amounts of income and use it to boost public infrastructure and programs. The current Administrator of Samarkand is Octavian von Hoth. Every Administrator is elected every ten years. The next elections are set to be Galactic Year 9913. =Geographic= Central Acting as the first encampment for colonists settling the planet, Central has since grown to encompass other outposts and become a fully functional city with hospitals, schools, homes - everything that a modern city would have. It has come far from being a collection of cargo crates and small temporary homes that were set up in the beginning. In the dead center of Central is Eos where the government and military authorities function from. Numerous corporations have also set up their headquarters here. Most of these corporations are related to mining, shipbuilding and research. Central is home to 307,116,436 people and acts as the headquarters to the planet's garrison forces. It is by far the largest settlement on the planet. In order to accompany such a large population, the city takes us a vast amount of the Terminator Strip. Many skyscrapers rocket into the sky allowing many hundreds of people, if not thousands in some buildings, to live. Fairfax In terms of wealthiest cities, as New York is to Earth, Fairfax is to Samarkand. There is not a soul on the planet that would debate the status of this city. Fairfax is where many hundreds of thousands of some of the planet's most wealthiest citizens have their homes, and is also a location where many off-world humans (and even aliens) keep homes and other special offices at. This city is renown for a great many of things: the wealth of its residents, the clean environment, the stunning beauty of its homes, but it's most well known for its opposition to government policies that often target the city. With a large number of those living in Fairfax working as servants or other service jobs, there have been some reports of abuse, discrimination, and other negative attributes that would alarm the government. Any action against the city has been thwarted by red tape and lawyers. In recent years, the city has been able to parade the fact that one of the Republic's most renown men was born in Fairfax: Isaac Wolfe. Vox Samarkand Metro The Samarkand Metro runs beneath Samarkand as a network of tunnels. Its main station, Metro Prime, is located in Central. These tunnels connect Central to other outposts and to Perdition Prison. It allows its civilians, soldiers and military staff to safely travel to these areas at little to no danger to themselves, and at minimal costs. Originally the Samarkand Metro system began with the Black Tunnel, a tunnel in which to connect Central to Perdition Prison that was located deep into the East region. But after learning more and more about the Passing of Seasons, and the cost and risks associated with traveling through the Hellfire/Frostfire regions, the metro system began to expand. It now acts as a web to multiple outposts. They are traveled on constantly. Metro Prime keeps a close eye on the activity of the tunnels, deals with maintenance and also is charged with keeping the metros secure and clean from wandering citizens. Perdition Prison Founded by Nikolai Gorodovikov, a retired army officer, the prison was originally constructed in the East Region as a means to house Central's growing population of criminals. Since then, the prison has since progressed to become one of the safest prisons in the Terran Federal Republic. It has also opened up to act as a prison to contain high priority criminals from allied Council races. Perdition Prison has an above ground and below ground section and is only accessible through the below ground Black Tunnel, and an above ground hanger that hasn't been used for twenty nine years. These hangers are considered to be only used in emergency situations. The last time it was used was when a small file broke out in the hanger, and as a means to combat it, the hanger doors were open to allow the fire to be put out by the extreme cold. Its above ground building is the nervepoint of control. Here rests the Warden's office, the hub of prison control and security, one of two armories, emergency dispatch security bots and other systems to keep the prison under the thumb of the government. On the outside of the prison are large railgun defenses that may be used to destroy incoming hostile vehicles. There is also the Point Defense System which may be activated to shoot down fighters and bombers in the area. The purposes of these defenses are to destroy any attempts to endanger the prison. Beneath ground rests an additional armory, many security checkpoints and the actual prisoner ward. The main power facility is also underground. Other important systems that allows the Warden to control his prisons are as follows: A lockdown system that when activated, shields will be deployed to limit the movement of prisoners. These shields can be temporarily deactivated by officers with proper clearance. This lockdown system will also cause automated stun turrets to drop from the ceiling and rise from the floor to engage all targets that do not have the security tags. And the Black Tunnel, the main means of getting to and from the prison, will have large bulkhead doors close down thus trapping the prisoners inside. They may be raised and lower at the pleasure of the Administrator and the emergency response teams to allow additional units in. New Haven Outpost Founded by a community of people that wanted to escape big city life, the New Haven Outpost was constructed in the West Region with a large construction loan from the Central Bank of Samarkand. New Haven is a very conservative outpost that does its best to separate itself from Central politics. It still, however, is largely dependent on trade with Central. They grow medical plants (those approved by pharmaceutical companies) as a means to purchase essential goods, as well as luxury goods. To help pay off their loan, New Haven allows corporations to use designated living space, hangers and equipment to operate from New Haven when the Frostfire region takes affect. This drastically boosts the income of the outpost due to the contract that pays the community, and the cost of food that the miners buy. Nomad Outpost Founded mostly by artists and inventors, Nomad Outpost is a sanctuary to free expression. Obscene paintings and obscure gizmo's are created at the whim of their creators almost every waking second. What these men and women create usually fetch hefty prices back on Earth. Art produced from Nomad are mostly banned from public places in the Republic due to their brutal depiction to sexuality. Gizmo's that come from Nomad Outpost vary immensely, but in general are very puzzling and complicated to operate. Many turn out to be useless and overly dangerous as well. Some gizmo's include: rocket propelled rockets and small toys for children that contains interesting mixes of toxins and plasma that stretches into new elements before their eyes: that's if the mixture doesn't explode in their face. Yuri's Outpost Founded by Yuri Kutzow, hence the name, Yuri's Outpost was made to reconstruct a Russian's paradise. Order here seems to be lacking, as that's the very objective of the outpost. Vodka litters almost every table. Old Soviet music is played across loudspeakers. Residents often joke about being Communists. Bar fights are almost as common as the rain in Central. All of these disturbs the authorities back in Central, but usually do not dispatch regulatory in fear of sparking legal disputes. After all, residents of this community join it knowing full well of what is to come. To join Yuri's Outpost you must be at least half Russian. Yuri's Outpost is more of a party-enjoy-life-to-its-fullest base than a functional society. It only imports and never exports. This is due to Yuri's funds that keep the society alive. Saint Peterson Research Center Founded by energy corporations, the Saint Peterson Research Center was established with the intention to develop more thermal based technologies. It is widely believed by these green-initiative corporations that solar power isn't the future, wind energy isn't the future - and certainly nuclear power nor fossil fuels -, but the very life force of a planet - it's thermal energy. And so, the Saint Peterson Research Center, staffed with only a handful of dedicated men and women, exploit some of the best equipment known to man in order to make thermal based reactors a definite possibility in the Republic. Omega Observation Center Funded by and originally constructed by the government of Samarkand, the Omega Observation Center was created with the intentions to keep the Passing of Seasons in check, and to monitor the (UNKNOWN) system for suspicious activity. As such, the facility is closely guarded by armed soldiers, and is in the Terminator zone (although at the edge towards the Eastern region). It's supplies with astronomical arrays and has a direct connection to FTL early detection systems that float around in the system. =Politics= Samarkand is a Representative Democracy that is lead by an Administrator. leans towards liberal policies and attitudes. This is believed to have been brought on by the Samarkand Financial Reform of 9719 that began to chip away at the conservative society, economically and morally. Since those ground breaking reforms, people have began to accept that each being around them couldn't be marked by his skills or income, but should be marked by what he or she was: a living, intelligent thing. Open Society Much of the population is tolerant towards variations in their own race (such as color, gender and religion), as well as being tolerant towards alien species. There are numerous laws in place that make it illegal to refusing hiring a potential employee. Punishments may include hefty fines and light jail sentences. Every student raised in Central are taught to equally respect every being, regardless of their beliefs or physical appearances. Conservative opponents have often attacked these policies by citing it as "indoctrination of our youth". Business orientated opponents have cited that these policies often discourage employers from hiring. But popular support has often protected these policies. Government Programs With the taxes collected from mining and shipyard corporations primarily, the government uses these funds to establish healthy welfare, universal healthcare, free education, food stations to the poor and an array of other systems. At some points of Samarkand's history, this has caused deficits which grew into dangerous debt. But this has only happened when foreign exports dropped. Those on Earth whom are struggling financially will consider buying a one way ticket to Samarkand to participate in these government programs. Usually, this supplies critics with the ammunition they need to attack government programs, but again, the public favors defending these programs. Safety First The government also heavily invests into the security of Central. Although the city is large, Central is the only city on the planet. This grants it a very important status. If Central was to ever be hit hard, then the entire planet could be thrown into anarchy and many millions of lives would be put at risk. So, in order to reduce the risk of sabotage and rebellion, the Frontline Security Center was constructed in Eos. There they monitor strategically placed surveillance cameras that are positioned across Central, both above and beneath ground. They too are in charge of keeping the Central Emergency Response Team fit for duty at any point of time. Health As required by colonial governing, all citizens must have some form of active healthcare. This can be done through private meas, or if individual is unable or unwilling to pay for health insurance, then they will be equipped with free government sponsored healthcare. This includes free check ups, free medication, free in-depth examination, and heavily subsidised surgeries. Many report a lack of doctors willing to show as much appreciation towards their situation as they feel doctors pay more attention to private healthcare insurance. They also report of strenuous waiting times, paperwork, and a lower quality of treatment. Others would point that this is one of the largest government spending plans. Even visitors, aside from federal agents, must be protected by a private insurance plan, or a government sponsored one. Though completely without must apply for Temporary Healthcare Insurance Protection Plan. Upon beginning, it takes two months to be accepted (or rejected) into the program where they will pay a fee for each month they're visiting the planet. If injured while on Samarkand, the Temporary Healthcare Insurance Protection Plan will cover all costs. This is one means that the government affords its universal healthcare plans due to the limited times the Plan actually comes into effect. Those that attempt to cheat the system and get onto Samarkand without the plan will either be forcefully removed from Samarkand, forced to pay high fines, or will be jailed for a period of time. =Environment= There are three distinctive zones. The Terminator Zone, the Hellfire Zone, and the Frostfire Zone. Although the Terminator Zone remains constant, the Hellfire and Frostfire Zones swap once a year in what's called the 'Passing of Seasons'. There are three regions as well. The Equilibrium Strip, the Eastern Region and the Western Region. The Equilibrium Strip (also known as the Terminator Zone) will only slightly Terminator Zone The Terminator Zone is the most populated zone due to its suitable and constant environment. Central, the Capital of the planet, is here. Here in the Terminator Zone, it is dusk 24/7 without end. At the beginning of Samarkand's history, this caused sleep deprivation. To cure this, specialized windows were fitted on each building on its exterior. At 6:00 PM the tint of the windows would begin to tint. After some time, automated shutters would close to help usher in a feeling of night to the residents, a time in which all citizens could drag themselves to bed. This helped cure restless nights. Other systems that were installed due to the unique environment is the Advanced Mark 9 Automatic Sewage System. It is a large expansive sewer system that runs across the Terminator Zone and is connected to every home, every street, and to draining holes. It was constructed as a means to combat heavy rains that would overflow any standard sewer. It was entirely maintained by the Superintendent, an AI, and its staff of worker bots. The Terminator Zone, unlike the Hellfire or Frostfire zone, remains as the same temperature, same moisture levels all year around. This has been closely monitored since the founding of the colony, and studies show that the region will not be ever threatened by the Passing of Seasons. Hellfire Zone This is considered the most dangerous because during the Passing of Seasons, great fires will sweep across the once claimed Frostfire Zone and burn away any ill equipped buildings, people or machinery. Temperatures tend to hover around 108 degrees Celcius. In order to combat these dangerous temperatures, each building is armed with coolant systems and reinforced heat shielding. Buildings now in the Hellfire zone are connected to the Samarkand Metro System. While the Hellfire Zone takes effect, exposed methane pockets and other heat sensitive gases and minerals will begin to explode across the landscape causing large craters. This caused huge amounts of damage in the young years of the colony. Since then, regulatory laws were passed and enforced to ensure large heat sensitive deposits would be capped to assure minimal damage to the landscape. After the initial heat wave passes, normal operations will continue at these outposts. Such operations will include limited mining, research and observation. These high temperatures make it difficult and very dangerous for any automated machinery to operate in. Frostfire Zone As the Passing of Seasons occurs, the once hellish reasons begins to transform into a frosty zone. The ground begins to freeze over as temperatures drop to -120 degrees Celcius. This allows mining operations to flourish as heavy equipment is brought in to begin searching for new resources, mining already known locations and cracking open old capped regions. Facilities that were running on maximum power in order to combat the heat are allowed to lower their power requirements to more manageable amounts and to begin recharging their batteries for next season. Shutters are allowed to be reopened again and members of the outposts are allowed to enjoy actual sunlight over the buzzing artificial light. =Economy= Samarkand's economy is more restrictive. There are heavy standards on safety regulations. Workers compensation is reinforced. Anti racial laws also makes employment sketchy. Environmental laws also protect the land. This over regulated economy tends to lead to a weakened economy, but a "more protected one", as supporters of the current policies would say. Luckily the planet is enriched with unbelievable amounts of resources which counter balances its "disadvantaged economic ideas". Major corporations avoid doing business in Samarkand due to the high levels of regulations that the government enforcers. This does not, however, scare away large mining, ship building, or construction corporations that seem to flourish here due to the wide spread availability of resources. Regulations that impede corporations, according to them, are as follows: * Equal Opportunity Act that mandates that "no persons may not be discriminated against when applying for a job." This is usually exploited to those not hired that claim they were unlawfully discriminated against, when bringing large corporations to court. Central Bank of Samarkand Also known as the CBS, the Central Bank of Samarkand is primarily focused on offering a safe means for citizens to deposit sums of money, and gain interest. They also heavily deal with loans. This Central Bank of Samarkand is one of the fundamental keys for success for small entrepreneurs across the planet. Although there are, of course, other banks that compete with the CBS, it is by far the most wealthiest, secure and protected by government agencies. This makes it also the most trusted and dependent bank on the planet. Foreign Dependency Due to the high concentration of ship building facilities and mining facilities, Samarkand is heavily needy on foreign trade, primarily to Earth. Exporting these high valued goods bring in much of the revenue for the government to thrive off. Without this revenue, the economy, without a doubt in anyones minds, would collapse like a house of wobbly cards. As such, the Interstellar Trade Council, a government agency, is forced to carefully manipulate foreign exports when need be, as well as monitor imports as a means to assure domestic tranquility and foreign growth. Economics Samarkand receives &0 in Federal Growth Grants, and Samarkand produces &350,000 credits weekly equaling to a total of &350,000 for the Samarkand government to spend weekly. As it stands, the Samarkand Standard Coffers are at the amount of &300,000. Infrastructure Basic Economic Infrastructure x10 * &5,000 Republic Credit/week each * &50,000 Republic Credit/week total Total Income Per Week: &50,000 Moderate Economic Infrastructure x10 * &20,000 Republic Credit/week each * &100,000 Republic Credit/week total Total Income Per Week: &100,000 Major Economic Infrastructure * &100,000 Republic Credit/week each * &200,000 Republic Credit/week total Total Income Per Week: &200,000 Spending History Recording history began on February 14th to help keep track of collection amounts and money spent. 02 / 13 / 2011 - Collected : &500,000 NEW TOTAL : &1,085,000 02 / 22 / 2011 - Collected : &500,000 NEW TOTAL : &1,585,000 02 / 22 / 2011 - Purchase : 1x Odin Class Dreadnought COST: &1,420,000 NEW TOTAL: &165,000 03 / 05 / 2011 - Collect : $1,000,000 (X2 income, special event) NEW TOTAL: &1,165,000 03 / 07 / 2011 - Purchase : 30x Poseidon Class Corvette COST: &750,000 NEW TOTAL: &415,000 03 / 08 / 2011 - Subtraction : &115,000 to Terran Republic for Military Improvement NEW TOTAL: &300,000 03 / 14 / 2011 - Collect : &350,000 NEW TOTAL: &650,000 03/ 31 / 2011 - Collect : &700,000 (Collecting for two missed dates: 21st and 28th) NEW TOTAL: &1,350,000 =Military= Military service is rarely mentioned in Samarkand society, and residents wanting to pursue military education (such as becoming an Admiral), usually travel to Earth to receive their degree due to Samarkand's low ranked military schools. Monarch Shipyards Although functioning since 9765, Monarch Shipyards arrived at Samarkand in 9812 and began operations. It was originally drawn to the colony by government incentives. Since then, it has advanced to become Samarkand's largest ship production corporation and has allowed the planet as a whole to become the number one most productive and largest ship building area in the Republic. Fleets 4th Fleet - Samarkand Dispatch Fleet *1 Odin Class Dreadnoughts *3 Ahriman Class Frigates *30 Poseidon Class Corvettes *'Total Fleet Power': 138,000/165,000/50,000 Army 1000x Tactical Marine Attack: 50 Defense: 50 Shield: 10 =Samarkand History= From the beginning, Samarkand was a promising planet. But its promising start was mutilated by greed and mismanagement. But where there is an action, there is a reaction. Samarkand has since morphed into an almost entirely new planet with a more active government. =News= Nearly anyone may apply, and actually receive a broadcasting license from the administration. Even individuals that spurt rampart racism are protected by the law. But Mass 7 is by far, Samarkand's largest and most listened to news station. They are considered unbiased by many. Mass 7 Mass 7 NEWS ARTICLE NAME March 7th, Galactic Date 9906 Central, Samarkand: Recently, Coril and I'avin have both been approved by acting Administrator Octavian von Hoth to migrate to Samarkand after rigorous medical testing to check for disease, cultural habits and beliefs. It was agreed upon that each population will be able to have, individually, a total number of 500,000 to settle any any Samarkand's cities or outposts a year. This immigration number is expected to raise in the next ten years. Public opinion shows there is a slight public agreement to this new agreement. M7, ''"Mass 7"'' has brought you this message from Eos. Category:Planets Category:Humans